Contando los amaneceres que me quedan junto a ti
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Dawn es una simple chica que es raptada, robandole la oportunidad de estas junto al chico que ama, Hiroto Kiyama, ¿pero que vueltas dará el destino para que vuelva a estar con él? Mal summary...


**Felicidades prima, no me ocurre mucho más que decirte, solo de que me alegró de que estes conmigo, y que siempre estemos juntas, disfruta de tu historia,¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Hikari: Sin mas dilación comenzamos**

Dolor,dolor,dolor...

dolía,dolía mucho. Oyó una carcajada amortiguada. Sintió que un pie chocaba contra su vientre y soltó un gritó ahogado, se encogió sobre si misma y apretó los dientes para evitar llorar,no le haría sufrir así..Sintió unos dedos cálidos rozando su mejilla y unos labios rozando los suyos con pasión,realmente le gustaban esos momentos. La venda de sus ojos cayó dejándola ver a contra luz el cuerpo del chico,nunca había podido verle la cara,ni nunca sería capaz de verla,ni de volver a ver la luz del Sol. Solía añorar el mundo, pero lo añoraba también a él cuando se entristecía por el hecho de que quisiese salir.

-¿qué tal estas hoy?-dijo una voz que sonaba cálida

No pudo decir nada,tenía la garganta ardiendo. Volvió a recibir otra patada en el vientre,esta vez dolió menos,estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

-Te he preguntado algo-le dijo ahora con una voz mucho más fría

-...lo siento -susurró sintiéndose culpable- perdoname

\- no mereces que te perdoné-dijo apoyándose sobre la pared-siempre insistiendo con que te deje salir,¿acaso no estas bien conmigo?

\- Sí, sí, yo te amo- se apresuró a decir

\- no lo demuestras-le dijo sonando dolido-no creas que puedo ignorar que en sueños gritas el nombre de otro

Dawn abrió la boca sorprendida, "¿por eso era por lo qué últimamente la pegaba más a menudo?"

\- ..y..yo..lo siento, no se de quien me dices- mintió

\- si lo sabes-dijo agarrándole del pelo-¿te dice algo el nombre de Hiroto ?

Una herida muy profunda se volvió a abrir comouna grieta, provocándole un dolor inimaginable. Su expresión normalmente inalterable se había transformado en una expresión de dolor, un dolor muy profundo que creía ya enterrado.

\- por tu expresión me parece que sabes quien es-se quedó en silencio- . He de irme,vendré a verte en cuanto pueda, reflexiona sobre tu conducta

La venda volvió a taparle los ojos y todo volvió a ser negro, una vez sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio no pudo evitar sumirse en los recuerdos tan doloroso que le recordaba ese nombre. Volvía a estar sola, no quería estar sola

* * *

se oyó el sonido de pasos detrás de la puerta, se encogió mientras asustada movía la cabeza frenéticamente. Escuchó ruidos procedentes de el otro lado de la puerta, y una voz masculina hablando apresuradamente. Había regresado,como había prometido, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Pero el amo no entraba, "¿Qué le ocurría?".

-¿Estas bien,amo?

Las voces cesaron,pensó que lo había ofendido y se mordió el labio.

-se que me has dicho que no me inmiscuya en tus asuntos pero..

Se oyó un sonido muy potente a lado suyo y un montón de pasos alrededor

-¡amo,lo siento,no me hagas daño!-gritó llorando

-¿Dawn?-oyó a alguien decir a alguien por encima del tumultó

-¿q..quíén eres?¿amo?

Sintió unos dedos que le quitaban la venda dejandole ver una luz cegadora,una bombilla, entrecerró los ojos

-tardarás un poco en acostumbrarte,no te preocupes-le dijo la misma voz sujetandole la cara entre las manos

Cuando sus ojos e comenzaron a adaptar a la luz pudo distinguir unos verdes hipnotizantes, se le escapó un gemido al reconocer quién era

-H...Hiroto -fafulló

-oh,Dawn-dijo estrechandola suavemente-no sabes cuanto tiempo llevó buscandote, por favor perdoname

-Ki..Kiyama

-si,soy yo-dijo preocupado-¿m..me recuerdas?

-Kiyama, eres tú-dijo acariciándole la cara incredulamente

\- ... Si, yo soy

-E..el amo-dijo mientras Xavier la cogía entre sus brazos como si de una muñeca se tratase

-grrr, cuando pille a ese mamonazo le mutilare-dijo de una forma amenazante-va a pagar muy caro el haberte hecho esto

-no le hagas nada-le susurró-el me quiere

Xavier se detuvo y la contemplo con una expresión fiera

-Dawn,el no te quiere,alguien que te quiere no te puede retener en contra de tu voluntad y maltratarte

Sr. Hiroto, ¿Está es?-dijo un polícia

-si,si-dijo más calmado- llamen al hospital,vamos para alla

* * *

despertó en un cuartito blanco, tumbada en una cama vestida con una bata semi-tránsparente. No era un sueño,estaba fuera. Se asomo por la ventana aspirando con fuerza el olor a aire fresco,corrió a meterse en la cama cuando oyó la puerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza y oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su cama,sabía de sobra que era Hiroto, su cuerpo se relajo un poco al sentir tanta atención del chico y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo. Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta seguidos por unos pasos apresurados, una chica morena irrumpió en la habitación, observó a Dawn y comenzó a llorar lanzándose sobre Hiroto, que se había levantando.

-¡Kiyama!-le dijo mientras le abrazaba,Dawn abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y observó un poco celosa como esa desconocida le abrazaba-¡Gracias,gracias por traerla!

eso si que la sorprendió, "¿Acaso la conocía?" pensó intentando recordarla

-tranquilizate-le dijo soltando una risita-Ya esta aquí

Vio detrás de la chica a un chico alto y con el pelo rubio platino en punta...¡Como no la había reconocido!,¡había cambiado mucho! intento justificarse,se reprendió por no haber reconocido a su prima,su prima,dios,ni si quiera había podido reconocerla a ella

-Hiroto-le saludó el chico-¿Comó está?

-Estable,es muy fuerte-dijo lanzandole una mirada llena de cariño

-Ya veo-dijo su prima acercandose a ella-me lo creo,es ella-dijo acariciandole la mejilla-,¿es normal que no la reconozca?

-Si, no te lo reproches Hiki, han pasado cuatro años, cuando os visteis por ultima vez apenas erais unas crías de catorce años-dijo el rubio apoyando la mano sobre su hombro

-tal vez tengas razón-dijo en voz baja mientras su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana

Hiroto contemplo a las primas con una mezcla de pena y compasión, habían sido como hermanas y ahora, ahora eran dos desconocidas

Axel aún no me has contado si te han aceptado en ese equipo de Okinawa-dijo Hiroto rompiendo el silencio

-oh, si, al final si me aceptaron pero...mejor te lo cuento con un café, ¿no?-dijo interpretano el cambio de tema tan brusco de su amigo

-es una buena idea- dijo Hiroto tomando su chaqueta-te espero fuera

Axel se volvió hacia Hikari y se inclino sobre ella de forma que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros

-¿te puedo dejar sola un rato?

-anda,ve-le hijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa-estoy bien

La beso en silencio y salio al encuentro de su en ese momento se arrepintió de hacerlo dejad marchar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, su prima parecía tranquila, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, a media que fue observándola fue recordándola, las tardes cuando salían con la bicicleta a buscar mariquitas, cuando en las tardes lluviosas se iban a pisas los charcos y hacer bolas de barro, rió al recordar cuando Dawn le lanzaba bolas de papel a Hiroto en medio de las clases y luego culpaba a Endo, esa era la Dawn que ella recordaba, le asustaba pensar como sería ahora,¿habría cambiado mucho?

* * *

Recogió las ultimas tazas y miro a los chicos que la observaban con los ojos desorbitados, no se molesto ni siquiera e sonreirles, aun que fuese en contra de la política de la cafetería, esa mañana había salid del hospital, pensaban que ya se había recuperado de sus heridas físicas y que sólo necesitaba tratamiento , estaba totalmente bien, creía, no le daría tiempo a pensar en él, ya que se centraría en el trabajo en la cafetería y en la radio, aun que todavía no tenia un sitio donde oyó el sonido de la campana de la puerta y se volvió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se le quedo congelada en la cara.

-...¿Hina?-dijo con un nudo en la garganta al ver a una chica rubia que se había quedado clavada en la puerta

-Dawn-Oyo antes de ser aplastado por la chica- Dios, no sabes cuanto me alegro de volver a verte...

-Y..yo también me alegro de volver a verte-logró decir-aun que si no me sueltas pronto no creo que pueda ver a nadie más en mi vida

-oh, lo siento-dijo separándose- no quería interrumpirte..emm..¿a que hora termina tu jornada?

-oh, dentro de un rato,pero creo que puedo tomarme un descanso-dijo dejando las tazas en la encimera

Bien-dijo su amiga observandola detenidamente-. Me gustaría decir que no has cambiado nada, pero mentiría, vaya,creo que me has tomado la delantera-dijo soltando un silbido

-Ts... nada del otro mundo-dijo escondiéndose detrás de su mata de pelo rosáceo

-en serio, además estas un una cafetería maid y casi todos te están mirando a ti-le dijo riéndose un poco

Dawn puso los ojos en blanco y al oír la risa de su amiga se hecho a reír, cuando se sintieron sin fuerzas de reírse Hina la volvió a abrazar

-debería irme, ya te he entretenido suficiente-le susurró

-n..no importa-dijo mientras su amiga se ruborizada

-tal vez, pero de todas formas me gustardía ir a saludar a Sakuma-dijo evitando mirarla

-oh- se quedo paralizada por la noticia-...¿ así que buscas cualquier escusa para marcharte?

-¡no,no,no es eso!- le dijo apurada-es que..

-jaja, era una broma-dijo sonriendo- me alegro por ti-dijo al ver la sonrisa de Hina

\- gracias, bueno,tengo que irme nos vemos mañana en la radio, Juan,Eito y todos los temas te esperan eufóricos, además tengo un notición... Mikou pego el estiron,¡Ya es tan alto como tú!

-¿¡Que?!,intolerable,¡Le voy a bajar el sueldo!-dijo poniéndose seria

Hina la miro como si fuese su hija

-Nos vemos mañana, y hazme el favor de venir descansada-dijo adoptando una expresión de madre sobreprotectora

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la cafetería con las copias de la llave mientras se despedía de Fran (en realidad se llamaba Paco, pero Dawn tenía la mala costumbre de llamar al cocinero de la cafetería por otro nombre).Dawn había pedido las llaves para cerrar con la escusa de poder recoger y tener que irse más tarde para mantenerse ocupada, no quería comprobar si realmente se encontraba bien, por otro lado no tenía a donde ir, a donde calle estaba completamente a oscuras apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de las farolas, el silencio flotaba en el ambiente únicamente interrumpido por los ladridos de los perros acentuando su inquietud, le recordaba a la noche en la que la secuestro, se aferro a la maleta con la ropa que le había comprado Hiki mientras estaba en el hospital, aun que lo extraño es que a partir de esa tarde en la que Hiki no se separo de ella no había vuelto a visitarla,por lo que la ropa llego por medio de Kiyama, sacudió la cabeza pensando en meterse en el restaurante más cercano a cenar y después tirar de su antigua agenda (que había recuperado), cuando estaba dando media vuelta diviso una figura encapuchada que se acercaba hacia ella, se quedo paralizada, la había encontrado, cayó de rodillas cuando se acercaba, ante esto la figura se detuvo y rápidamente se retiro la capucha dejando ver el rostro preocupado de su prima.

-¿Te asuste?...lo siento-dijo mordiendose el labio arrepentida-no ha sido buena idea...

-oh, no me has asustado no te preocupes-dijo espiando la expresión atormentada de su prima-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto..yo he venido a buscarte, me entere que no tenías donde vivir y pense que a lo mejor si querías podías vivir conmigo...al menos mientras tú quieras...y te he comprado ropa,por si la querías-dijo en voz baja esta última frase

-¡genial!-dijo acordandose de las cualidades culinarias de su prima

-¿Si?,osea, es decir...-dijo sorprendida mientras se atrevía a mirarla- vamos, se esta haciendo de noche

* * *

El piso de su prima era acogedor, pequeño pero acogedor, además un aroma dulce flotaba en el aire, cuando entro observo anonadada que el sofá estaba lleno de bolsas de ropa, jadeó sorprendida y miro a su prima que se escondió en la cocina,¿qué le ocurría?

-No sabía cual era tu talla exacta,tal vez debas cambiarlas-dijo desde la cocina

-No importa, muchas gracias-gritó bien alto para que la oyese

-tu cuarto es de la izquierda-le dijo llevando la comida a la mesa

-¿El de la derecha es el tuyo? ¿Y Goenji, no viene hoy a casa?-dijo mientras agarraba las bolsas

-¿A..a que te refieres?-dijo su prima rubórizandose

-¿No vivís juntos?-dijo atonita al ver como su prima negaba con la cabeza- acabo de cumplir dieciocho años, no estoy preparada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Es cierto,¿que día es hoy?-dijo Dawn mirándola

-tres de abril- dijo su prima mirando a través de la ventana

* * *

Despertó con un gritó extremecedor, sentía calor,aprisionada, comenzó a sollozar cuando oyó los rápidos pasos que iban a su habitación, Hiki se detuvo vacilante en la puerta pero deseando de correr a abrazarla

-Hiki,Hiki...-dijo Dawn extendiendo los brazos mientras lloraba

Su prima corrió hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda para tranquiliza la

-tranquila, aquí no hay nadie, solo estamos tú y yo- le dijo abrazándola con fuerza

-Hiki...¿ que he hecho mal para que estés así conmigo?.Dímelo- le dijo mientras sollozaba con mas fuerza sintiendo el rechazo de su prima

-Dawn-dijo poniéndose rígida-tu no has hecho nada, yo fui la que hice mal..por mi culpa te sucedió esto si yo... si yo hubiese llegado antes, no puedo perdonarme,no puedo dejar que me perdones

-¿que tú que?-dijo dejando de llorar

-¡lo siento!, fue mi culpa,¿no te acuerdas?, ocurrió la noche que cumplias quince años,le edad de las niñas lindas-dijo riendo

** * !9 de abril de 2014 ***

_Corrió hacia el vestíbulo mientras eufórica se calzaba, tomo el teléfono fijo y llamo a su prima,no lo cogía, no importaba, salio de casa diciendo._

_-¡hasta luego,volveré antes de las seis de la mañana!-dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta_

_corrio por las calles al tiempo que las farolas se iba encendiendo, soltó un grito de emoción y tomo velocidad para bajar la cuesta, esa era la noche, Hiroto se declararía ante ella,estaba segura, después de que estuvo a punto de besarla el día de San Valentín, se detuvo y espero ver la figura de su prima en la esquina,allí estaba de pie, junto a Genji,como siempre_

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo!-dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su prima para cubrirla de besos_

_-¡Gracias de nuevo-!dijo mientras la hacia girar-y gracias por lo de la fiesta-dijo tan bajo que solo fue para ellas_

_-de nada-le susurró mientras miraba a Goenji y se echaban a reír_

_\- ¿De qué os reís dijo?-dijo Goenji acercandose_

_-de ti Goenji, nos reímos de ti, no se como puedes gustarle a mi prima_

_-¡que no me gusta!-le dijo como siempre_

_-no ni na-dijo Dawn como siempre-vamos ya que tengo unas ganas locas de que empiece la fiesta_

_Hikari comenzó a correr retando a su prima a adelantarla y obligando a Goenji a correr también para alcanzarlas, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de la sombra que se escondía en un callejón._

_ Empezó a ver farolillos por la calle, que llegaban a la sede del Raimon, no vio a nadie fuera y se volvió para mirar a su prima _

_-me has engañado,aquí no hay ninguna fiesta_

_Goenji y Hikari intercambiaron una sonrisa traviesa, de detrás de los matorrales salio un montón de gente gritando, asustandola, pero por alguna razón ella sólo se fijo en un chico pelirrojo que se había acercado por detrás y le había susurrado "bu", sin embargo aun que era el que menos había gritado era el que mas le había asustado, se giro para mirarlo y se sorprendía al ver que sus rostros estaban a menos de dos centímetros, esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y inclino la cabeza para besarlo cuando se topo con la mamo de alguien, molesta aparto la mano y vio la molesta cara de su primo_

_-¿ que pensabais hacer?- dijo Endo frunciendo el ceño_

_-Mirar si tenia restos de comida en los dientes-dijo sarcásticamente-¿tu que crees?_

_-Hiroto, te estoy vigilando-dijo Endocuando se vio arrastrado por un peliazul que reclamaba su atención_

_ Otra vez solos se miraron, realmente ahora estaban muy avergonzados, Hiroto se atrevió y cogió la mano de Dawn mientras la conducía a la fiesta, en la sede todo estaba abarrotado de gente, Tsunami pinchaba una canción como un DJ profesional, Juan acariciaba el pelo de Toramaru mientras este lo miraba desorbitado, se rió al ver al pobre Toramaru,pero lo ignoro,hoy sólo iba a ser Hiroto, no podían hablar tranquilos así que tiro de el y lo saco fuera, a un banco cercano donde sentarse_

_-¿no te gusta la fiesta?dijo Hiroto mientras se sentaba_

_-Si, es estupenda, pero me gusta más hablar contigo-dijo mientras se ponía roja_

_-ya, a mi también me gusta estar contigo-le confesó- me gusta mucho_

_Dawn sonrió como na tonta ante estas palabras aun que no significaban nada,solo que le gustan su compañía, sin embargo sabía bien que significaban algo más_

_\- a mi también me gustas-dijo Dawn observando como Hiroto se sobresaltaba y torcía la cabeza, ocultando su cara, tan roja que no se sabía donde empezaba el pelo y donde terminaba la cara_

_lo sé-le dijo mientras se acercaba- pero te advierto que tengo mis cosas mala, te advierto que puedes ser abducida por un OVNI_

_-Oh, no se preocupe, me Arriesgaré_

_-vas a tener que ir preparando un saludo para cuando te lleve a marte para convertirte en mi esclava humana_

_-larga y prospera vida-dijo Dawn separando los dedos-en cuanto a lo de esclava yo creo que será al revés, tener un esclavo marciano tiene sus ventajas, siempre puedo ordenarle que vengas los extraterrestre y destruyan mi instituto_

_-jaja que graciosilla, prefiero destruir tu radio-le dijo con sorna- haría un favor a la humanidad_

_-jaja atrévete y morirás entre terribles sufrimientos-le aseguro mientras él se acercaba más hasta sentir su cálido aliento- te huele el aliento a rata muerta,¿es la nueva dieta alienígena?_

_-cállate de un vez, tsundere-dijo mientras la besaba_

_ Dawn enrollo sus manos en su pelo mientras sentía el abrazo de Hiroto, se lanzo sobre él haciéndolo caer al suelo,aun así ninguno de los dos se quería separar, al final se separaron al oír unos pasos y ya de paso aprovecharon para tomar aire_

_-siento interrumpir-dij su prima observando la cara de fastidio de Dawn-pero vamos a dar los regalos _

_-lárgate-le dijo abrazándose a Hiroto_

_-desde luego vaya par, en sería levantaos del suelo id a ver los regalos y luego después iros si queréis a besaros en un charco de barro-dijo Goenji apareciendo_

_-que molesto, siempre apareces en el peor momento-dijo Dawn levantándose-y lo peor es que eres siempre tan irónico_

_-Sí, sí, vamos-dijo Goenji agarrando a Hiroto_

_-Eh, sueltalo,¡Es mio!_

_Goenji se detuvo y sacudo la cabeza_

_-Chicas..._

_agarro más fuerte a Hiroto mientras echaban a correr para que Dawn les alcanzase_

_-¡OKAMA (marica),SUELTALO!-le gritó corriendo tras Goenji_

__-¡No me dejeis atrás!-gritó Hikari corriendo detrás de ellos__

_La noche había sido perfecta, pero eran las 5:45 de la mañana, había prometido llegar antes de las seis de la mañana, pero aun así tenía que esperar a Hiki, tomó su móvil y empezó a marca cuando vio la figura de alguien, parecía un chico de su edad, sonrió cuando su prima descolgó el télefono ._

_-¿Hikari?-dijo Dawn girando la cabeza para ver al chico_

_\- Dawn, Oye no me esperes,voy a tardar un voy a poco, ¡vete antes de que te regañe!_

_-Puff .. deja de decir chorradas, vamos Hiki, te espero, como si mamá fuera a subir a mi habitación a postas para saber si he llegado._

_-Bueno, bien, pero no me esperes en plena calle, son casi las seis de la mañana_

_Sí, sí, Sr. preocupación, dale recuerdos Goenji_

_-Grac... no estoy con él-dijo su prima- estoy terminando de recoger el desorden de la fiesta_

_-Oh,bien, te veo en un rato-dijo colgando_

_ se volvió cuando sintió que el chico se acercaba rápidamente y le tapo la boca oliendo el __cloroformo_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

-¿Quee...?¿por eso es?-susurró Dawn

-si, es por eso-dijo Hiki abrazándola con más fuerza-Por favor, perdóname

-Te perdonó, es más siento no haber podido decírtelo antes, no fue tu culpa, simplemente pasó- le susurró

-Pe .. Pero

-No hay más que hablar-Hikari la soltó y se levanto- ...¿te importaría dormir conmigo hoy?

-Claro que no-dijo tumbándose a su lado- duerme Dawn, solo estamos tú y yo.

* * *

Dawn subio al ascensor contando mentalmente hasta diez.

Uno...¿habrían cambiado mucho?

Dos...¿Habría cambiado todo?

Tres...¿la habrían olvidado?

Cuatro...Xavier, dios, a lo mejor había encontrado a otra chica

Cinco...¿Y sí lo había hecho?

Seis...¿Que pintaría ella ahora en su vida?

Siete...Dawn, no te comas el tarro,relax

Ocho...Waa,no puedo,¡¿Pero a mí que más me dan Hiroto o los demás?!

Nueve...Vale, vale, no me dan igual, Hiroto es el que más me importa

Diez...pero lo más importante...¿le seguiré importando yo a él?

Se abrió la puerta, tomo aire y dio gracias a Dios de que ya se acabase,abrió la puerta y la vio, la radio, seguía igual, al menos a lo que se refería al mobiliario, un chico moreno ojeaba una revista mientras asentía distraidamente a una rubia que le mostraba ropa, un chico con orejas de oso escuchaba música mientras jugaba al poker con un robot, cuando oyeron el ruido del ascensor se volvieron.

-Mierda- murmuró el de la revista

se movieron todos para agarrar la pancarta que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Bienvenida, Dawn!-dijeron de forma descordinada.

se quedaron en silencio mientras Dawn intentaba aguantar la risa

-Esto es una mierda-dijo el de orejas de oso, soltando la pancarta

-Y que lo digas-dijo el morena

-...¿jugamos al cinquillo?-dijo el robot dejando a Hina sola

-¡Oye,no me dejéis sola!-gritó Hina-¡Estúpidos!

-Jigoku he ochiro (vete al infierno)- le dijo el moreno

-¡Yakunitatanai,Hetakuso! (¡silencio,inútil!)-le gritó y entonces se pusieron a pelear

Dawn suspiro aliviada y dejo sus cosas mientras ocupaba su antiguo puesto

-¡Dawn-sama, cuanto tiempo!-dijo el chico de las orejas de oso

-Hola Mikou, cuanto tiempo-le dijo pasando la mano por el pelo-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-oh, hoy tenemos una entrevista con Someoka Ryuugo

-Gracias Eito.¡Hina, Juan, moved vuestros culos hacia aquí ya si no queréis morir!-les gritó harta de oírlos discutir-¡Tenemos entrevista!

como si Dios quisiera reforzar la frase de Dawn del ascensor salió un chico con el pelo rapado y rosa, se quitó unas gafas al puro estilo "Cool" y les sonrió como un don juan, Dawn se agarró la tripa luchando por no reír, "por dios, esto es demasiado" pensó conteniendo la risa, Someoka se acerco hacia ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros

-¡Hombre, D, ya me dijeron que volvistes-dijo serio-en serio, estas muy guapa

"no voy a poder contenerme mucho más" pensó cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo, "Dios, parece sarasa (sin ofender)"

-¿Dawn,est..?-dijo hina cuando Dawn soltó una carcajada y se cayó de la silla de la risa.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, madre mía,¿¡Kevin, que te hicieron?!-dijo aporreando el suelo-¡Pareces disco stu!

-¿Eh?,¿Que?-dijo sorprendido-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-See, se está burlando de ti a toda regla-confirmó Mikou

-Yo que tu me iba-dijo Juan

-¡Eso lo dicen por que no quieren trabajar!-les gritó Hina mientras Dawn seguía revolcándose por el suelo

-Pues sí,¿Tanto se nota?-dijo Juan-Eito, Mikou,¿nos vamos a tomar un helado de menta?

-¡Alto hay,Baka-juan!-le dijo Dawn agarrándole de la pechera-vamos a entrevistarle y no hay más que hablar

-¿si te digo que no te he echado de menos te lo crees?-le dijo juan intentando soltarse

-¿Y si yo te digo que te voy a bajar el sueldo te lo crees?-le dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos-¿Que me dices, eh,buotoko? (chico extremadamente feo)

-Callate...busu (Chica extremadamente fea )

* * *

Dawn salió con Hina a tomar algo cuando pensó que no había visto a su primo aún, pensó en hacerle una visita cuando se dio cuenta que a lo mejor no vivía en el mismo sitio, se dio cuenta de un sitio donde podía estar, se despidió de Hina y le dejo la cuenta y salió corriendo al campo de fútbol de la rivera del río, allí estaban sus primos, bajo corriendo y se dio cuenta de que también estaba Hiroto

\- Mamoru, Baka, es Dawn-_Endo se giro y recibio un balonazo en toda la cara

-¡Ay, Dawn!-dijo corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla

Dawn corrió hacia su primo y le saltó encima, ahora a sus dicinueve años era muy alto y más moreno que cuando eran pequeños, aun que seguía vistiendo chándal

-¡Dios, no puedo creer que estés aquí de nuevo!-dijo haciendola girar mientras reían

Hiroto que estaba sentado en un banco sonrió al ver la escena, y sonrió al pensar que por fin todo había vuelto a su sitio, sintió que Hikari se sentaba a su lado, le tendió una botella de agua mientras ella también contemplaba la escena sonriendo para si misma

-Creo que no seremos capaces de agradecerte lo suficiente que la hayas traído de vuelta- le confesó sonriendo

-Créeme, no me hace falta que me lo agradezcáis, ya es suficiente recompensa que este bien- susurró bajito aunque Hikari lo oyó y rió en voz baja por su comentario

-Chaval, eres único- le dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro- conseguiré la forma de compensarte

\- "Chicos, pensó que la noche es Vais a venir a cenar casa - dijo Endo todavía abrazando a Dawn

-...¡No puedo, tengo que estudiar!-dijo Hiroto rápidamente

-¡Y yo!-dijo Hikari-¡Otro día!

-Cada vez que propongo cenar en mi casa Siempre estáis ocupado ...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Goenji acercandose

-¡que esta noche te vienes a cenar conmigo, amigo mío!-le dijo Endo pasandole el brazo por los hombros

-¿Que?,¡No!, es decir, tengo que ayudar a Hikari a instalarse

-¿pero no tenía que estudiar?-dijo Endo confundido

-¡Si, primero estudio y luego colocamos las cosas!-le dijo Hikari

-Vaya...

-No te preocupes,Endo, yo los convenceré-dijo Dawn riendo- Soy muy convincente

* * *

Dawn llamó a la puerta de su primo a las ocho en punto mientras se volvía para ver a los acaramelados Hina y a la demás peña que se sumo a la fiesta, la puerta fue abierta por Natsumi, se rió al verla y miró a su prima que hacia una mueca

*** Flashback ***

_\- ¿Por que no vais a ir a cenar?-dij Dawn mirandolos  
_

_-Esto..._

_-Es por Natsumi-dijo Hiroto_

_-¿Por?_

_-por que ahora esta saliendo con tu primo, y suele hacer ella la cena_

_-¿¡Queeee?! ¿¡ENDO DEJÓ A AKI!?, que retraso..._

_-si, y lo peor es que cocina de pena, y por eso no vamos a cenar nunca_

_\- ¿¡Y NO ME AVISAIS, ACASO QUERÉIS QUE MUERA ENVENENADA!?_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

-pasad, la cena esta lista -dijo sonriendo

-¡bien!- comentó Dawn mientras entraba y veía como su primo miraba la pantalla del televisor como un obseso

-¡Endo, tenemos invitados!-le reprochó Natsumi-Haz el favor de apagar la televisión

\- .. Pero esta jugando Italia-dijo en baja Voz

-No importa, apagala

Se oyó el ruido de una silla arrastrándose con más fuerza que las demás, Dawn no necesito girarse para saber de sobra que quién había provocado ese ruido era su prima. Natsumi se volvió para ver como se sentaba y le sonrío forzadamente

-lo siento-dijo en voz baja

-no importa,mientras no ralles la tarima flotante

-lastima que no lo he hecho-susurró con una sonrisa inquietante

-¡Compórtate!-le dijo Dawn en voz baja dándole una colleja

El comedor quedo en silencio mientras Natsumi iba a buscar la comida, realmente estaban asustados,¿tan mala era la comida?, comenzó a sentirse asustada también. Juan inclino la silla haca atrás y suspiro.

-¿Saben?, cuando muera por intoxicación quiero que me entierren con un ramillete de menta en el esmoquin.

-¡Cierra la boca!- le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

* * *

Dawn acababa de llegar al apartamento de su prima y acababa de abrir la puerta cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas y vio a Hiroto enfrente de ella

-¡Quieta,Dawn!-le dijo en voz baja no pases

Dawn como suele hacer la mayoría de la gente entro, se quedo plantada en el vestíbulo cuando vio a Goenji y su prima sentado en el sofá, abrazados. Sintió que unas manos tiraban de ella para sacarla de la casa y ni pudo más que patalear en vano cuando Hiroto cerró la puerta de la casa

-¿Que no entendiste cuando djie que no entrases?

-¡¿que hace Axel en casa?!

-quiere darle su regalo de cumpleaños a tu prima, y me pidió que me encargase de que tuviese la casa para ellos solos

-¿un regalo de cumpleaños?¿te refiere...?

-¡No, Dawn!...no creo, no creo-dijo Hiroto abriendo los ojos

Dawn abrió los ojos como platos y intento abrir la puerta

-¡quieta,te digo!

-¿¡Esta a punto de desvirginar a mi prima y tu te quedas hay parado!?

-¡te prometo que no le va a hacer nada!-le insistió

Respiro hondo y se separo e la puerta

-¿donde voy a dormir yo de todas formas?-dijo irritada por no poder irse a dormir después del dolor de tripa de la comida

-en mi casa, me he encargado de coger todo lo que necesitas-dijo sosteniendo en alto una bolsa

-¡oye, quien te ha dado permiso para coger mi ropa interior!-le grito quitándose la bolsa

-Y..yo, esto...no pensé que...

-jaja, tranquilo...pero no vuelvas a hurgar entre mis cosas -le dijo con una mirada amenazante

-... no lo haré

* * *

La casa de Hiroto era espaciosa, aun que Dawn no entendio por que, ya que Hiroto vivía solo. Cuando dejo las cosas en el salón se empezaron a oír unos ruidos en la habitación contigua

-¡kya!- se escondió detrás de Hiroto -Hay alguien en la cocina

-Eh,¿De que hablas?,¿Riouji?- grito el pelirrojo

-Oni-chan~ vine a robarte un poco de helado

-ya, llevátelo si quieres- le dijo como si tal cosa guiando a Dawn al piso superior

Era un pasillo que parecía interminable, con varías ventanas adornadas con unas cortinas blancas que parecían nubes. Hiroto le abrió la puerta de una habitación, era pequeña y acogedora. Dawn corrió y se lanzó sobre la cama, olvidándose de que Hiroto estaba allí, esa cama era muy cómoda. Hiroto se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano,sonriente. Ella se ruborizó al sentir su contacto y sonrió vergonzosamente.

-Dawn, te tengo que decir algo- le confesó en voz baja-. La noche que te secuestraron, nosotros...bueno...nos besamos, esa noche pensé que por fin seriamos...novios...llevó pensando en esa noche durante tres años, ¿Tú has pensado en mí?

-Y..yo, yo no se que decir...

-Que estúpido-dijo dándose con la mano en la frente- estabas secuestrada por un engendro, ¿como ibas a pensar en ti?

-No, es decir, yo si pensaba en ti- se vio callada por un suave beso que la pillo desprevenida

-¿Me sigues queriendo?

-Sigues haciendo que mi corazón lata a mil por hora- le respondió entrecortadamente

-Suficiente- le sonrió con dulzura y la volvió a besar- No hay prisa, tenemos toda la vida por delante

La deposito delicadamente en la cama y le beso la frente con ternura

-Duérmete, nos veremos mañana- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, dejándola sola. No quería estar sola nunca más.

* * *

Su relación avanzaba muy rápido, casi más rápido de lo que podría haber esperado Hiroto. Volvían a estar juntos, y no solo a que estaban saliendo, sino que no se separaban nunca a excepción de cuando debían trabajar, de hecho Dawn se había mudad a su casa, todo iba como debía ir. Sintió que la pequeña cajita que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y que le abrasaba, pensaba pedírselo hoy, 19 de Abril de 2018, en la fiesta que le habían preparado, como hace cuatro años, hoy le pediría que se convirtiese en su esposa. Arranco el coche y se dirigió al restaurante donde todos lo saludaron desde dentro, Hiroto n pudo evitar sonreír, todo saldría bien. Entro y la encontró allí, de pie frente a él, con un precioso vestido rosa a juego con su pelo, sus jos brillaban con luz propia destrallendo a Hiroto del resto de la gente que había allí "¿Así que esto es el amor?, increible". La tomo de la mano cuando todos estallaron en aplausos, ambs se miraron avergonzados y observaron a Endo que sonreía desde encima de una mesa mientras aplaudía. Hiroto sonrió y condujó a Dawn fuera del restaurante mientras apretaba con fuerza a cajita. Cuando estuvieron fuera la bservó cn adoración, era ella la única. Se arrodillo y abrio una cajita que mostraba u pequeño anillo coronado con una piedrecita. Dawn lo observó incredula y se lo coloco en el dedo mientras observaba al pelirrojo. volvieron a oír un aplauso, esta vez prcedente de las sombras. Dawn se extremecio de miedo y se abrazó a Xavier mientras la figura salía de las sombras y sonreí chico alto, con lo ojos azules, el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.

-Vaya, gracias por cuidar de mí novia, pero vengo a buscarla, como hace cuatro años

-¡Tú!-rugío Hiroto mientras intentaba soltarse de Dawn

-¡No, Hiroto!

-¿Con que Hiroto?-dijo él riendo- Dawn, dejate de estúpideces y vamonos

-¡No!-dijo llorando

-No irá contigo-dijo Hiroto

-Creo que sí-dijo sacando una pistola mientras sonreía- Bum,¿A qué no os lo esperabais?

Dawn asustada se apreto aún más fuerte contra Hiroto

-Me la das o llenare tu cuerpo con plomo-le dijo amenazante

-No lo haré-dijo cuando sintió que Dawn se soltaba y corría al lado del chico.

-Buena chica, en fin, vamonos

-¡NO,DAWN!-gritó Hiroto corriendo hacia ellos

-Quieto o te dispararé-le dijo apuntándole con la pistola directamente a la cabeza

-¡Quién te dispara a ti es la policía!-grito Endo desde la puerta

-¡Por que los hemos llamado y tienen la zona rodeada! No puedes escapar-dijo Hikari con una mirada un tanto inquietante-Quitale las manos de encima a mi prima, cerdo

-¡¿QUEE?!-el chico soltó a Dawn y los miro alarmado,allíhabía cerca de cincuenta personas que amenazaban con arruinar su plan-no,no, si no es mía no será de nadie-gritó apuntándole con la pistola

-¡NUNCA!-dijo Hiroto golpeandole la cara, dejandole inconsciente.

La polícia aparecío en ese momento y lo esposaron justo cuando recuperaba la conciencia.

-Gracias por atrapar a este secuestrador peligroso,Fudou Akio, n vlverá araptar a nadie, se pasará el reso de sus días entre rejas

-Gracias-dijo Endo mientras acompañaba a los polícias junto a los demás, dejando solos a Hiroto y Dawn

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Hiroto abrazandola

-Si, gracias por todo, y sí

-¿Si qué?

-Que sí me casaré contigo-dijo observando- Te quiero

-Yo más-dijo besándola

* * *

Dawn despertó, no era más que un sueño. Gritó enfadada despertando a su primo

-¿Que pasa?-gritó asustado

-¡ERA UN SUEÑO, QUIERO VOLVER!-gritó golpeándose con la almohada

-¿Que narices ocurre?-dijo su prima dando la luz

-¡Apagad la luz, necesito dormir para estar bello-Gritó aprodithe

-Ni aun que duermas conseguirás estar bello-gritó Nagumo

-¡ Y nI aun que tu te implantes un cerebro nuevo conseguirás tener neuronas,callaos!-Grito Suzuno

-¡¿Quién me a metido mano?!-gritó Fei asustado

-Yo no fui-dijo Juan

-¡YO SOY EL PUTO AMO!-grito Tsurugi entre sueños

-¿Que dice este flipado?-dijo Tsunami golpeandole con una almohada

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABES QUE COJONES ESTA PASANDO?!-gritó goenji de mal humor tener que despertarse

-¡Tiene el pelo caido!-grito Hikari riendo-¡LLEVAS GOMINA!

-¡Y HIROTO TAMBIÉN!

-¡YA NO!

-PERO SIGUES SIENDO UN EXTRATERRESTRE!-gritaron todos

-¿Quereís iros a dormir?-dijo Dawn medio dormida

-¡SI HAS SIDO TÚ LA QUE NOS HAS DESPERTADO!

-¡ME DA IGUAL, A DORMIR OS MATO!

-la jefa es la puta ama-dijo Mikou

-¡Callate!-grito Juan asustado

-¡QUIEN DIJO QUE ES PUTO AMO, SOLO Y SOY EL PUTO AMO!-grito Tsurugi endemoniado

-¡A DORMIR YA!-gritaron todos

Entre el revuelo que se armo, mientras que volaban almohadas y la gente se despertaba, un pelirrojo cruza gatas la sede del Raimon y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla de una pelirroja

-¿Hiroto, que haces aquí?

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba el reloj las 0:00, era el día 19 de abril, su cumpleaños

-Gracias-dijo ruborizándose

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida-dijo mientras se marchaba


End file.
